Surprise !
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Reese et Shaw manigancent quelque chose, Finch en est certain. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?


**Surprise !**

_Pour Tildou qui m'a donné l'idée_

La première fois que Shaw et Reese changèrent brusquement de conversation au moment où il entrait dans la pièce, Finch nota distraitement la chose, et n'en tira aucune conclusion particulière. Quand cela se reproduisit quelques jours plus tard, cependant, il commença à s'interroger : qu'est-ce que ses deux agents pouvaient bien mijoter ? Surement rien de bon s'ils éprouvaient le besoin de le lui dissimuler… Il ne s'était pas passé un mois depuis qu'il les avait surpris à parier sur celui qui parviendrait à le faire sursauter le plus souvent, qu'avaient-ils inventé cette fois ? Il redoubla d'attention durant quelques jours, sans rien noter qui sorte de l'ordinaire – Miss Shaw jetant des regards noirs à Mr Reese apparemment sans raison ne pouvait pas vraiment être qualifié d'inhabituel. Les deux conversations interrompues qu'il avait surprises se rejouaient en boucle dans un coin de son esprit – quelque chose à propos du Détective Fusco et de son agenda, et la nécessité de payer en cash (quoi, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée) – mais comme rien de tout cela ne faisait sens, il finit par écarter l'ensemble de son esprit. Les numéros méritaient son entière attention.

Néanmoins, quand Reese lui demanda, l'air de rien, s'il avait des plans pour le samedi soir, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ces bribes d'informations qu'il avait amassées et se demander s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle pièce du puzzle.

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il, méfiant.

Reese haussa les épaules.

- C'est la St Patrick, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions sortir boire un verre.

Finch le fixa, perplexe, les sourcils légèrement froncés comme chaque fois qu'il faisait face à un problème dont il n'entrevoyait pas immédiatement la solution – ce qui était souvent le cas, avec les interactions humaines.

Shaw eut un gloussement étouffé et les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, Finch haussant un sourcil et Reese la fusillant du regard.

- Non, vraiment Harold, prenez votre temps pour répondre, c'est une décision importante, ironisa-t-elle. Sérieusement, il en va de la vie ou de la mort d'au moins un verre de bourbon.

- En fait je ne bois plus de… commença Finch avant de s'interrompre. Comment savez-vous que c'est la boisson que… Peu importe, s'interrompit-il à nouveau en avisant le sourire goguenard de la jeune femme. Vous joindrez-vous à nous, Miss Shaw ?

- Nope, j'ai d'autres plans pour ce week-end, déclara-t-elle en sautant de la table où elle s'était perchée. Le genre de plan qui n'inclut que deux personnes, à moins que la troisième n'ait envie de tenir une chandelle ou une caméra.

- Miss Shaw ! s'étrangla Finch.

Ricanante, Shaw siffla le chien et fixa la laisse à son collier avant de quitter la pièce.

- Bonne chance avec ça, Reese, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

L'interpellé lui lança un regard agacé tandis que Finch marmonnait quelque chose à propos de certaines informations qu'il aurait préféré ne pas posséder.

Reese se racla la gorge.

- Et donc, samedi soir ? tenta-t-il à nouveau.

Finch hésita et le visage de Reese se ferma.

- Peu importe, dit-il platement. Je pensais juste que ce serait agréable de parler d'autre chose que de travail pour une fois et ailleurs que dans la bibliothèque.

Il se détourna mais pas avant que Finch ait eu le temps d'apercevoir la lueur de déception dans ses yeux et l'informaticien se sentit coupable de lui refuser une demande si insignifiante.

- Bien sûr, ce sera avec plaisir, Mr Reese, dit-il un peu raidement, mal à l'aise.

Le sourire qui illumina la figure de l'ex agent lui confirma qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

- Il y a un bar qu'on m'a recommandé à l'angle de la 5e avenue…

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

Finch tourna à l'angle de la 5e avenue et s'immobilisa en apercevant le bar où Reese lui avait fixé rendez-vous. Il cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois. Son partenaire n'était pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Il observa avec suspicion les motards tatoués en train de jouer aux cartes ou de se mesurer au bras de fer, entourés d'une foule bruyante qui prenait des paris.

L'informaticien sursauta quand on posa une main sur son épaule.

- Désolé, Finch, je ne pensais pas que la St Patrick attirerait ce genre de clientèle…

A sa décharge, son partenaire avait l'air réellement confus.

- Puis-je demander qui vous a conseillé ce… lieu ? s'enquit Finch

- Heu… Shaw ?

L'informaticien haussa un sourcil et Reese eut un sourire contraint.

- Ceci explique cela je suppose… Vous n'auriez pas une propriété dans les environs sur laquelle nous pourrions nous rabattre ?

- En fait, réfléchis Finch, oui, j'ai un appartement.

Il s'éloigna du bar avec soulagement, Reese lui empruntant le pas.

Quelques rues plus loin, il s'arrêta devant un immeuble et fronça les sourcils en avisant le panel du digicode qui pendait au bout de ses fils.

- Il faudra que je signale ça au gardien, dit-il pour lui-même.

- Beaucoup d'objets de valeurs ? questionna Reese, curieux. Qui vit ici, Patridge, Crane ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? s'étonna Finch en appelant l'ascenseur. Nous avons utilisé cet appartement pour héberger Patty Smith le temps que nous nous chargions de son frère, il y a quelques mois de ça. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais en faire.

- Hmm, émit Reese, maintenant que vous le dites, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour garder toutes ces adresses en mémoire.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et Finch pressa le bouton du dernier étage.

- Nous aurons une meilleure vue que depuis ce bar, remarqua-t-il.

- Probablement un meilleur alcool également, répondit Reese avec satisfaction.

Finch lui jeta un regard en coin, se demandant soudain si ça avait été le plan de son partenaire dès le début, s'il ne lui avait donné rendez-vous dans cet affreux bar que dans l'espoir de se faire inviter chez lui. Si c'était le cas, il allait être déçu, il n'y avait absolument rien dans cet appartement qui lui soit personnel ou qui soit susceptible de révéler même la plus petite information sur lui…

L'ascenseur arriva au 15e et Finch s'approcha de la seule porte de l'étage. Tirant de la poche intérieure de sa veste une carte magnétique, il l'introduisit dans la serrure avant de composer un code puis, enfin, tourner la poignée et pousser le battant. Il tendit la main pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur mais la lumière se fit avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

- Joyeux anniversaire !

Sous le coup de la surprise, Finch fit deux pas en arrière, heurtant Reese qui se tenait derrière lui. L'ex agent posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le stabiliser et murmura, un sourire dans la voix :

- Joyeux anniversaire, Finch.

Incrédule, l'informaticien fit le tour de la pièce des yeux : Zoé Morgan décapsulait une bouteille en déclarant que toute cette attente l'avait assoiffée et Fusco hocha la tête en lui tendant deux verres à remplir, Léon et Root avaient repris une discussion technique sur l'architecture de la dernière tablette android que leur arrivée avait manifestement interrompue et Shaw avait son habituel air blasé, assise sur le bord d'un meuble.

- Mais, émit finalement Finch, éberlué. Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire…

- C'est celui qui est inscrit sur votre passeport au nom de Finch, lui expliqua Reese en retirant son manteau. Et comme c'est sous ce nom que nous vous connaissons tous…

- Oh. Mais…

- Hey, Finchy ! le coupa Léon. Ne restez pas dans l'entrée ! J'ai besoin de vous pour nous départager : Root dit que…

- Ah non ! protesta Fusco, pas question que vous l'embarquiez dans votre débat de geeks avant qu'on aient trinqué autrement on aura tous le temps de se dessécher ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire Finch ? Zoé s'est chargé de l'alcool et je ne connais pas la moitié des crus qui sont sur la table mais je suis prêt à parier que ce n'est pas votre cas.

L'informaticien lança un regard vers la table où trônaient un énorme gâteau et un nombre irraisonnable de bouteilles, se sentant totalement dépassé par les événements. Heureusement Zoé vint à son secours :

- Laissez-moi vous conseiller ce Château Ausone, vous ne serez pas déçu, dit-elle en lui tendant un verre.

- Merci, Miss Morgan, répondit-il automatiquement. Sans vouloir paraître ingrat, comment êtes-vous entrés ici ?

- Ah, je suis contente que vous posiez la question, Finch ! s'exclama Shaw en volant le verre que venait de se remplir Reese avant d'en avaler une grande lampée, au mépris de toute étiquette. Sérieusement, un loquet magnétique ? Il m'a fallu presque deux jours pour trouver un moyen de le craquer sans que ça apparaisse de l'extérieur.

- Ah. J'imagine que le digicode arraché à l'entrée est également votre œuvre ?

Shaw haussa les épaules.

- Que puis-je dire ? La patience n'est pas mon fort.

Reese, qui avait entreprit de se remplir un nouveau verre, marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « sans blague ».

Root surgit tout à coup à ses côtés avec un grand sourire, ignorant comme à son habitude son besoin d'espace personnel.

- Désolée, Harry, mais je vais devoir y aller, Elle a besoin de moi. Je voulais vous donner ça avant de partir, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un boitier de CD.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Finch avec méfiance

- Votre cadeau d'anniversaire voyons, répondit Root avec un clin d'œil. Ce n'est pas un virus, promis. Oh, et vous voudrez être seul quand vous le regarderez, certaines scènes sont…

Root s'interrompit, pencha la tête sur le côté comme si elle écoutait – ce qui était probablement le cas.

- Oh, non, bien sûr que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Harold le sait, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Bref, c'est un cadeau de la même nature que celui que la machine a fait à Claypool, je me suis contentée de copier les fichiers vidéo sur le CD.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher, Root se pencha pour déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

- Happy Birthday, roucoula-t-elle

Un instant plus tard, elle s'était éclipsée, alors que Finch fixait toujours le CD, la gorge serrée, se demandant s'il s'agissait vraiment de vidéos de Grâce. Il sursauta quand Reese effleura son bras.

- Ça va ? questionna l'ex agent à mi-voix.

Il avait cette expression protectrice que Finch lui surprenait parfois. L'informaticien hocha légèrement la tête et Reese se détendit.

- A présent que tout le monde est servi, lança Zoé, faisant tourner les têtes vers elle, je crois qu'il est temps de porter un toast ! A Finch, protecteur de la veuve et de l'orphelin !

- Et de tous les autres, mêmes ceux qui ne le méritent pas, compléta Fusco en levant son verre.

- Je peux trinquer à ça ! répliqua Shaw avec un rictus amusé en l'imitant.

- A Finch, qui m'a donné une seconde chance, une raison d'être, une nouvelle existence toute entière, dit Reese avec sérieux.

- John… s'étrangla l'informaticien en se tournant vers lui, l'émotion visible sur son visage.

Reese soutint son regard et leva lentement son verre dans sa direction. Léon brisa l'instant en s'exclamant :

- A Finch, qui m'a sorti quatre fois de situations inextricables qui mettaient ma vie en danger !

- Ce n'était pas cinq fois ? demanda Fusco.

- En fait, six, répliqua Shaw, blasée. Mais qui compte ?

Un rire les secoua tous, sauf Léon qui fit la moue, vexé.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, où est passée la poupée informaticienne ?

- Tu veux dire Root ? Je l'ai vu s'éclipser tout à l'heure, l'informa Shaw. Et maintenant, poursuivit-elle, ignorant les lamentations du hacker à propos de toutes les filles chaudes qui lui glissaient entre les doigts, le gâteau.

- Tu n'attendais que ça, avoue, la taquina Fusco.

- Comme tu me connais bien, Lionel, roucoula Shaw en lui adressant un sourire suave.

Le détective recula de deux pas avec un air effrayé et Finch et Reese échangèrent un regard amusé.

Quand tout le monde fut servi en alcool et en gâteau, Zoé lança la distribution des cadeaux, commençant la première avec…

- Est-ce que c'est… du brandy Mendis ? Comment avez-vous réussi… ? Il est quasiment impossible de s'en procurer !

- Eh bien, Harold, j'ai cet ami d'ami qui me doit une faveur…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et Finch eut un sourire en coin.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoua la tête, faisant miroir à son expression.

- Là ! fit Shaw, posant sans cérémonie ce qui était manifestement un livre emballé dans du papier craft devant son partenaire. Ça a intérêt à vous plaire, parce que je me suis bien pris la tête à le trouver !

- Je crois qu'il y a une expression disant que c'est l'intention qui… Une première édition de la cybernétique de Wiener. C'est… inestimable. Et dédicacée… Je dois dire, Miss Shaw, que je suis agréablement surpris et infiniment…

- C'est bon, coupa-t-elle en agitant la main. J'ai compris l'idée. Joyeux anniversaire.

Elle tourna les talons pour aller se resservir en alcool, libérant la place pour Fusco et Léon avec respectivement une petite figurine d'informaticien avec un chien à ses pieds (« Il n'y a pas de caméra dedans, contrairement à la figurine de policier qui est toujours sur mon bureau ») et une souris d'ordinateur dernière génération (« Mais c'est la Daffodil WMS345R ? Elle n'est pas censée être commercialisée avant septembre prochain » « Il se peut que j'ai hacké la compagnie qui la produit… »). Puis, finalement, Reese lui remit ce qui ressemblait à un album photo. Finch sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge quand il le feuilleta et découvrit que chaque page était consacrée à un numéro qu'ils avaient sauvé. Articles de journaux, photos, copies de diplôme, certificat de naissance… Pour chacun d'entre eux, Reese avait réuni des informations sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus, ce qu'ils avaient accomplis.

- Il n'y a rien que vous n'auriez pu découvrir vous-même, mais je sais que vous n'avez pas fait de recherche… Vous gardez une liste de tous vos échecs sur ce tableau dans la bibliothèque, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien d'avoir aussi une trace de toutes vos réussites.

_- Nos_ réussites, John, corrigea Finch, sans parvenir à détourner ses yeux de l'album. Sans vous et sans Miss Shaw, aucune de ces vies n'aurait pu être sauvée.

- Nous sommes juste les exécutants, c'est vous qui avez fait le choix de tout abandonner pour vous lancer dans cette croisade.

Finch releva finalement les yeux sur lui, réalisant que les autres s'étaient éloignés, pour se resservir en gâteau – Shaw et Léon – ou pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité – Fusco et Zoé.

- Merci, John, sourit-il. De m'avoir suivi dans ma croisade.

Gêné, Reese hocha la tête sans répondre.

- Et pour ce soir aussi ; c'était votre idée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh… A vrai dire, avoua Reese, les yeux pétillant, c'est parti d'un pari…

Finch haussa les sourcils.

- Shaw soutenait qu'il serait impossible de vous cacher quoi que ce soit vu la manière dont vous gardez un œil sur nous – non, Finch, ce n'est pas un reproche, nous venons tous les deux de la CIA, ils savaient probablement la couleur de nos chaussettes – et j'ai parié qu'on pourrait acheter quelque chose et l'amener dans une de vos propriétés sans que vous soyez au courant. De fil en aiguilles, ça a en quelque sorte dépassé les limites du pari d'origine…

Finch roula des yeux.

- Vous êtes de tels enfants parfois, dit-il, les commissures de ses lèvres frémissantes d'un sourire réprimé.

* * *

J'ai commencé à publier un roman yaoi/slash/lemon etc ici : www*fictionpress*com/s/3209038/1/Sous-le-règne-de-Philippe-IV-le-Bel (remplacez les * par des points)  
Et vous pouvez passer sur mon site là : alienorgauthier*doomby*com (idem : points à la place des * )


End file.
